Home
by pyrus0zero
Summary: All Cassie Rose wanted was to go home. What if Jesse didn't leave her behind. What if he took her with him and the Order on their journey to find their home. But where is Cassie true home?
1. we could share

They continued to fall but then they finally hit the ground. They all stood up and it was pitch black.

"Aughhh what happened?" asked Ivor.

"I can't see a thing," Petra commented.

That's when the lights turned on to reveal they were in an obsidian hole.

"Well that's… ominous," Lukas said.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ivor hearing a strange noise.

Jesse looked down as another light turned on to reveal Ender-mites!

"Ender-mites!" exclaimed Ivor.

"And there it is, Jesse!" Cassie exclaimed from a high up ledge, gaining the groups attention, "You're trapped! Stuck! Hahahahaha! Just like I have been in this rotten world!"

"Come on, Cassie! Just let us go and we can go our separate ways!" Jesse replied.

"After everything you've done to me? No," said Cassie, "I don't know how much time you've spent with Endermites, but the poor things are eternally hungry. I would throw the flint and steel up here before I drop you down to find out how sharp their teeth are."

Jesse searched his inventory as soon as Cassie said flint and steel, but he couldn't find it

"Uh, guys- I dropped the flint and steel when we fell. I have no idea where it went," Jesse told his friends.

"Uhh, tick tock tick tock Jesse. What's it gonna be? The flint and steel, or your LIVES?" Cassie questioned getting inpatient, "Just give me the flint and steel, and I'll let you go free."

Jesse had to come up with something.

"I don't believe her," Ivor whispered to them.

"Just because *I* hate this place doesn't mean it's so bad," said Cassie.

"Hey, I'm sure we can make a deal, huh! How about we share?" asked Jesse.

"Share?! Share! What you want to walk through some portal happily holding hands and stab me in the back later! Nope. This is taking too long. I'll just let the Endermites eat you and fish it out of your inventory," Cassie exclaimed taking out the White Pumpkin head after she said nope and then she put it on, "It'll be the best fishing trip ever."

"Gaaahhhh!" Jesse and his friends exclaimed.

"Winslow my pet! Activate the trap!" Cassie said as she walked up to the next level. Winslow just meowed and continued cleaning itself by licking his paw.

"Want something done right you hafta…," Cassie started to mumble and walked to the lever and then turned to the group, "Prepare for your DEATH."

With an evil laugh the White Pumpkin pulled the lever. Just then the bridge started to retract. Lukas, Ivor, and Petra on one side and Jesse on the other.

"Guys!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Jesse!" shouted Ivor.

"Come on, Winslow…" Cassie called to her cat as they walked up to the next levels.

Ivor and Petra started banging on the iron door, Ivor did gah while they did a bit. Jesse ran over to his iron door and did the same but no luck.

"Stupid… Door…!" Jesse grunted.

Lukas switched places with Ivor. Lukas and Petra then attempted to bring the iron door down by hitting it with their swords.

"Augh it's no use! Without a lever or button we'll never get these iron doors open!" Ivor exclaimed.

"Just hold on guys, I'm gonna get up to the control panel!" Jesse said pulling out an ender-pearl. Jesse then threw the ender-pearl to a nearby ledge. Jesse nearly missed the mark, making him have to hold on to the ledge.

"Gah! That is… disorienting," Jesse said hanging off the side.

Jesse then quickly pulled himself up. After he got up he quickly ran over to the lever and pulled it. But the bridge just started retracting faster.

"Uhhh just started going faster!" stated Lukas.

"She booby-trapped her BOOBY-TRAPS?" Jesse exclaimed taking out his sword "That is so… paranoid."

He then hit the lever with his sword. Grabbing it when it became detached from the table. He then tried to make his way to his friends until he heard the White Pumpkin making him stop in his tracks.

"What? You thought you could do it? Just like that?" Cassie said then she jumped from high up to attack Jesse, "Trying to get *leverage*?"

Jesse then quickly dodged it.

"Gimme that key, Jesse!" the White Pumpkin exclaimed as she spun around and swung at Jesse. Jesse leaned back as the enchanted as passed in front of his face. Jesse swung his sword hard as Cassie. She blocked with her axe, Jesse was much stronger then her. The force of the blow knocked her off and into the pit.

"Aurgh!" the White Pumpkin exclaimed, but Cassie quickly used an ender-pearl and successfully escaped.

"Guys?! Jesse ran over to them but didn't see his friends. Seeing nothing there made him assume the worse. "No! Noo-!"

"Hey Jesse!" Petra called out.

Jesse then saw them underneath him. Jesse put away his sword."Guys! I can't believe you're alive Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, for now," Petra stated as she looked up at him too.

"Don't worry, I found a lever!" Jesse said.

"Throw it down!" replied Lukas.

"Okay. Get ready," stated Jesse as he tossed it down to his friends.

"Got it!" said Petra as she caught it.

"Okay. You guys get to safety. I need to find that flint and steel," explained Jesse.

Jesse then went up a level and saw Cassie.

"You're not a fast learner, are you?" question Cassie. The White Pumpkin then ran towards Jesse, but he quickly dodged by jumping on a nearby plat form. Then Cassie Ender-pearled to a neighboring plat form. "I grow tired of this game, Jesse."

Jesse then saw the Flint and Steel on the other side of the room, and so did Cassie.

"The key! You didn't have it either?!" exclaimed the White Pumpkin, she then took out an Ender-pearl. "Well now... It's MINE."

"Nope!" Jesse said taking out his own. When Jesse went to aim to throw it, Cassie Ender-pearled over to him. She knocked him over a bit, making Jesse accidentally throw the Ender-pearl to a different plat form. "No!" The White Pumpkin laughed and ran over to the Flint and Steel. "No." While Jesse took out another Ender-pearl. "We are going HOME."

Jesse then aimed the pearl at Cassie's head. Once he teleported he was able to knock Cassie over with a punch, both grunting on impact.

"No! You can't do this! I've waited too long!" exclaimed The White Pumpkin trying to get up.

"It's... Mine, Cassie! I won't let you have it!" Jesse responded.

That's when both of them stopped using force when they saw Winslow walking and then sitting next to the Flint and Steel. Winslow then seemed to start knocking it over to the edge.

"No! No, no Winslow. Don't touch that," exclaimed Cassie, but Winslow continued. "No, no, no! No Winslow! Bad kitty! Stop it! Winslow! Good boy! Sweet kitty! Bring that to Master!"

"Here kitty, kitty! Heeere kitty, kitty!" exclaimed Jesse.

Winslow stopped, smiled, then knocked over the edge.

"NO-!" exclaimed Cassie.

Jesse quickly got up and ran over to where Winslow was to see if he could see the flint and steel.

"No!" Jessie exclaimed as he saw it fall to a lower level.

Jesse saw Cassie about to throw an ender-pearl. Jesse then quickly ran and knocked Cassie over. But the ender-pearl landed where she wanted it to and laughed. She then got teleported and caught the flint and steel.

"Ahh there you are! After all this time, I'm FREE," said the White Pumpkin in victory. Cassie then started walking. "Winslow! Where are you? We have to go!" Winslow then meowed and jumped down to Cassie. "What have I told you about wandering off."

Jesse dropped onto the bridge connected to the platform with his sword drawn. He smirked, "I think you should give that back Cassie."

"No I'm afraid not," Cassie said back as she pulled a lever. She walked away as the bridge started to collapse into the ender-mite pit. Jesse ran as fast as he could before taking a huge leap and landing on the platform. Cassie turned around to face Jesse. "I'll give you one thing. You are INCREDIBLY tenacious!"

"Heh," Jesse smired as he got into battle stance.

Petra had often told him his strong will was one of his best qualities. He ran at Cassie ready to force to give him back the Flint and Steel. Cassie used the Flint and Steel the make a blue flame which forced Jesse back. Cassie then used in the on Netherrack on the ground to make a wall of fire between her and Jesse.

"That's Netherrack, Jesse! It stays on fire FOREVER." She then turned to Winslow and walked to a secret door. "Well Winslow, that's the last of the obstacles. We're finally going home!" Cassie then switched a lever. She did a little laugh as the secret door opened to a room with the real portal. "Come on, Winslow."

That's when Jesse put away his sword, as saw Petra high up. She then saw Lukas high up with a bucket of water. "Winslow. Winslow come on. Oh for the love of-you know I love you but you make me VERY tired sometimes."

"Hey! Cat's suck!" exclaimed Jesse.

"What did you say?" Cassie said in shock.

"You heard me! Cat's suck! Pigs are WAY cooler," Jesse responded.

Cassie then walked a bit towards Jesse. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm bored with it."

Petra then screamed a she jumped down with her sword and sliced the White Pumpkin mask, causing Cassie to drop the flint and steel. Lukas the poured the bucket of water causing the flames to go out. Ivor was climbing up, he then caught the flint and steel.

"What's going-" Ivor said but then noticed he had the flint and steel, he then started to climb up. "-Ha! I've got! Excellent! I did it!"

"You're ALL dying now!" exclaimed Cassie running towards Ivor.

"Uh, no thank you!" Ivor responded.

He then tossed it to Jesse and he was then able to catch it."Got it!"

Cassie then ran towards him, thinking quickly Jesse used the flint and steel on the ground under Cassie. The blue flame knock Cassie into the air with the mask on fire.

"Nooooo!" exclaimed Cassie as she landed on a platform that was once a part of the bridge. Cassie coughed and quickly removed her mask and threw it down in the pit scaring some of the Ender-mites.

"Well Jesse, I bet you're reeeal proud of yourself. Look at me! Stuck again! Out of Ender Pearls!" Cassie shouted.

"And that's where she wanted US to end up," Ivor said.

"Trapped... in my own trap... Ha. Of course. Of course," Cassie said.

"Well at least you're still alive," Jesse said, "That's more than Torque Dawg or Captain Sparklez or Dan can say."

"You're right. Of course you're right," Cassie said quietly. Even though she only become friends with the Youtubers just to find the flint and steel. She did tresure thier friendship a little.

Jesse and the group turned and started to walk away, until Cassie spoke up again.

"Wait! At least don't leave me here all alone," Cassie said scared. Jesse then went to where she was before and looked down to listen. "Give me my cat? My dear sweet Winslow? He's my best... my only friend. Please,"

Jesse looked at Winslow for a bit. On one hand he could just walk away and leave Cassie to her fate. On the other, He could give Cassie her cat and then leave them both. They be together, but they would be trapped on that platform with no way out over a pit of ender-mites.

He suddenly got an idea.

"Winslow? Please..." Cassie called out sadly. "... Don't leave me here all alone."

"Cassie!" She heard Jesse's voice. She looked up to see something heading towards her. She quickly caught it. her first thought was that Jesse had gave her Winslow, but she then saw it wasn't even close to her cat.

It was an ender pearl.

"I told you," Jesse said as Cassie looked up to see his face over the ledge of the platform. "We could share."

"Jesse!" Petra yelled in shock.

"Are you nuts!?" Lucas yelled too.

"She tried to kill us!"Ivor yelled with them.

"Guy, I know she's done some bad stuff..."

"No kidding!" Petra said sarcasticly.

"...But she's like us in a way," Jesse looked back down as Cassie, who was staring at the ender pearl in her hands. "She just wants to go home."

Jesse's friends looked at each other and sighed, Jesse was right.

"Oh fine," Petra sighed. "But if she tries anything, she's gonna wish she stayed with the ender-mites."

Cassie looked up at the group and could feel tears coming down from her face. She wiped her tears and reeled her arm back. Throwing the ender pearl above the Order of the Stone.

The pearl hit the wall right above them as Cassie was then teleported there. She screamed as she was falling righ on top of Lucas. Everyone took a step away from Lucas while he put his arms out to catch her. Lucas was forced down as Cassie fall into his arms.

"Ow," Lucas groaned.

"I'm sorry," Cassie appologized. "Winslow!?"

"He's right here," Jesse said as he handed her her cat.

"Ohh there you are... There you are," Cassie said as she and Lucas got up. She rushed over and took Winslow in her arms, "You and me are together forever, just like it was always meant to be..."

Jesse just shook his head and then walked towards the portal with his friends following close behind. Jesse turned around back to Casse and smiled," Hey Cassie!"

"Huh?" She looked up and saw Jesse and his friends were waiting. Waiting for her. Jesse was smiling at her, Preta gestured to her to hurry up. Lucas smiled at her while rubbing his sore back, And Ivor was smirking at her with his arms folded.

Casse smiled and nodded. "Coming! Lets go Winslow!"

She ran up to the group holding her cat. Once she was with them, The turned and walking to the waiting portal.

"Wow. So you kept the REAL portal hidden down here all this time," Jesse said as they all continued to walk towards the portal.

"Unless this in is a trap too...," Ivor commented as they came to a stop.

"I don't know if even she'd be that paranoid," stated Lukas pointing at Cassie

"I wasn't," Casse said.

"Only one way to find out!" Jesse said taking out the Flint and Steel.

Jesse then stepped forward and then knelt down and used the Flint and Steal. The portal then light up, revealing that it was indeed the right portal.

"Good sign so far!" said Ivor.

"Yea. No trick floor or arrows or anything," added Petra.

"Okay, sure but who's going first?" asked Lukas.

"We're a team," Jesse said standing up and facing her friends, "We all go together."

Ivor, Petra, Lukas, and Cassie nodded in agreement while Winslow just meowed.

"Ready?" Jesse said as she turned to face the portal, "One..."

Then they all said the rest of the countdown together,

"Two... three..."

They all ran into the portal, all except Ivor. He turned to the audience saying this final word while winking before running into the portal himself, "Adventure!"


	2. access denied pt1

**Somewhere in the Portal Network...**

Jesse, Petra, Lukas and Cassie had came out of a lapis blue portal while wearing glass helmets on while Winslow came oue with a small cat sized one. Meaning, that could've gone to an underwater world.

"AAAGH!" Ivor screamed as he was pushed out the portal by a wave of water and into another one.

"Ahhh, not again...!" Petra complained as they ran into the portal to get Ivor.

 **Another Portal Later...**

Lukas, Ivor, Cassie, and Petra were wondering where Jesse was. They stood in the portal hallway waiting until...

"Get it off of me, get it off!" Jesse cried out as there was a squid on his head. He came out of the portal, but he ran into white one while being blinded by the squid.

Petra facepalmed, and the rest ran after him.

 **More Portals Later.**

They had ran out of another portal, and tons of bats started to come out of it.

"BAAAATS!" Ivor shouted as he and Cassie ran in circles while Winslow tried to catch them in the air.

Jesse and Lukas just ran opposite ways, while Petra struggled to swipe the bats off of her.

 **Even MORE Portals Later.**

Jesse, Ivor, Cassie, and Petra walked out of a purple portal. They turned to see if Lukas came out but gasp and moaned as some weird guy with Winslow on top of his top hat came out instead of Lukas.

"Hello...?" he greeted.

Jesse walked over and turned him around while Winslow jumpped off the man. Jesse pushed him back in, reaches around for Lukas, and pulled him out.

"What just happened?!" Lukas yelled in confusion

"Rrrrgh!" Petra groaned and walked away.

"Hahaha!" Ivor laughed at Lukas

 **Even WAY MORE Portals Later.**

Jesse searched through a flock of sheep in front of a white potral while Petra, Lukas, and Cassie were next to him. Apperently Ivor was buried under all the sheep somehow. Petra was trying tying to help, Lukas was thinking about something, and Cassie was trying to pry Winslow off a sheep.

"Gah!" Ivor shouted as he popped out.

 **So MANY FREAKING PORTALS Later.**

Jesse climbed out of a green portal, which made the world sideways for a bizarre reason. When he stood up for a second before gavity pulled him down.

"What the-?! Gah!" He yelled as he hit the ground hard and got up.

The rest started to climb out, Jesse backed away, and they fell sideways too.

 **Even MORE REDICULOUS PORTALS later**

Petra angily came out of the white portal, all covered up in snow.

"Brrrr... Ice Lakes." Lukas said as he shivered as he came out.

"Its oookkkay Winslow. I got yyyyou," Cassie said with her teeth chatting while holding a completely frozen stiff Winslow in a cube of ice.

Ivor came out with a snowball and threw it. Lukas dodged it, but it hit Petra right in the back of her head.

"OW!" Petra said angrily as she turned and glared at them

Lukas and Cassie pointed at Ivor. Jesse laughed at the situation as he came through, and grabbed Petra's hand.

"Come on." Jesse said as he lead her away.

 **One Last Portal Hopefully Later.**

This time it was a poral made of netherrack with some parts on fire. As the portal shook, the group suddenly flew out of it, and onto the ground.

"That was crazy!" Jesse said, swiping some ash off of him."Why would there even BE a fire world?!"

"I don't know but look what it did to poor winslow!" Cassie said as show showed winslow complete turned into a black cat from being covered in ash.

"Meow" Winslow responded with a puff of smoke coming out his mouth.

Jesse gasp as he turned to see Lukas's butt caught fire. Lukas turned around for Jesse to try to help put out the flames. Once they were out, Lukas took out a book.

"Thanks, guys, " Lukas said as he wrote in his journal."I marked that one down as, 'Fire World'."

"Wow. How'd you come up with THAT gem of a name?" Petra said sarcastically, and a bit angrily too.

"Okay... did I miss something here?" Lukas asked as he put his journal away.

"Yeah, what's up with you?" Jesse asked confused as well.

"What's up with me? What's... UP?! I-I'm tired of all this useless portal-hopping to find our way home!" Petra yelled. "What's on the other side of that portal? A lake of fire and netherrack? Awesome! Let's go there!"

"We're ALL frustrated, Petra. You're not the only one ready for a break." Jesse said. Petra didn't seem too happy about that. "Don't take it out on Lukas."

Cassie turned to Lukas just in time to see his catch fire again.

"Lukas, you're on fire again!" She said as she held winslow in one arm and try to put the fire out with the other.

"See?! Ugh... this is what I'm talking about! We're stuck in a rut, go through a portal, avoid dying long enough to get back to this stupid hallway!" Petra yelled frustrated.

"Wash, rinse, repeat. Yes! It'd be nice if whoever made these left some sort of signs. Guideposts." Ivor said.

"All the Portal Frames do look kinda different..." Jesse said.

"You're right. This one totally has a fire vibe, and that skull back there is Cassie's old world... There's a system!" Lukas said.

"Cassie, your an old biulder right?" Ivor asked.

"I was," Cassie said getting the ash off her cat. She still didn't like being called that. "But this place was still being built when I was kicked out."

"Great!" Petra yelled putting her hands in the air. "We have a Old Builder and even she's useless to help us find our way home!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was kicked out, abandoned by my-so-called friends, thrown into some random portal, and left there to die! " Cassie yelled back at her.

"Ugh!" Petra groaned again and just walked away.

"Petra? Where are you going?" Ivor asked concerned.

"There may not be guideposts, but SOMEONE must be able to tell us how to navigate through these stupid portals!" Petra said as she walked towards a red portal. "Okay. This one's redstone. REDSTONE means smart people. Hopefully smart enough to help us find our way home. At the very least it's gotta be better then 'fire world'."

"And what if there aren't smart people, huh? You think about that?" Jesse asked trying to be caucous.

"Yeah, we could just find ourselves at another Psycho Pumpkin Mansion." Lukas added. He quickly turned to Cassie and a now ash free Winslow. "um.. no offence."

"None taken," Cassie sighed. She did feel bad every now and then when she though about her old world and her old friends. She be lying if she said she didn't miss them. She looked back at her poral and gave it a sad look.

"Then, I'm willing to take that shot." Petra said stubbornly.

"So what are you saying, huh? That you've made up your mind? You're just going through this portal, and that's it?" Lukas asked.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just saying that I'm tired of Jesse calling the shots. Every. Single. Time." Petra said angrily. Jesse wasn't happy to hear about that, either.

"Whoa." Lukas said.

"Yes. Whoa is correct." Ivor said.

"Come on guy," Cassie said trying to make peace.

"Someone has to be the leader..." Jesse argured at Petra. "...and that someone is me."

"Really? Oh, I don't remember when we all voted to elect you the boss of me." Petra said.

"Are... are you serious right now?!" Jesse yelled at her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everybody, calm down!" Lukas shouted. "I'm sure Jesse didn't really mean that. Right, Jesse...?"

Jesse looked down ashamed at himself. Out of all The Order of the Stone, Jesse alway felt closest to Petra and known her since they where just friends in a treehouse. He had alway been able to trust her judgement as had she with his.

"I'm sorry, Petra," Jesse apologized. "I think I just got... carried away."

"I accept you apology," Petra sighed feeling the same regret for letting her anger get the best of her. Petra looked at Cassie. After travelling through so many worlds together, they had grown closer. "Cassie, I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"It's ok," Cassie nodded. "I do wish I could be of more help, but I can't. From what I remember, all we did was build this hallway and ways to get in and out, but that all I remember."

"See? It's okay!" Lukas said glad they made up. "Friends being Friendly! Eeeeerybody being cool!"

"Petra, If you really think that portal is the way we should go through..." Jesse said to her.

"I do," Petra responded.

"...Then that's what we're gonna do," Jesse finished.

"Thanks, Jesse." Petra said smiling to him,

Without hesitation, all of them ran through the portal.

 **In the redstone portal world**

They had landed in some sort of desolate land. Nothing, but sand, clay, and rocks for miles.

"Guy! I think this is a Mesa biome," Jesse said excitedly. "Awesome!"

"Oh man you're right," Lukas admitted as he took out his journal.. "I mean all the sand and clay and everything..."

"Hey Lukas, I've been meaning to ask you. What's that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, that looks like one of my books," Cassie said as she looked closer at the book in Lukas's hand.

"Oh! Ah, it's just a... y'know, a book I picked up back at your place." Lukas told them as he offered the book to Cassie. "Want it back?"

She smiled at him, "Nah, you can keep it."

"Thanks," Lucas said blushing from Cassie's smile. "It's all about different biomes and stuff."

"Great idea, Lukas." Jesse complemented.

"How, uh, how you doing, Petra?" Lukas asked nervously.

"So much for my hunch with that redstone portal, huh? No 'advence civilization' anywhere," Petra looked down sadly. "I just thought that redstone meant something."

Jesse looked down as he heard Petra. She was really betting on the trip and was really feeling down about being wrong. Jesse turned to her and said, "Hey. Don't best yourself up, Petra. We've seen worse."

"Yeah! No' one's on fire, no squids..." Lukas said patting her on the back.

"No squids on fire," Ivor added.

"Or cat on fire," Cassie said looked down at Winslow, who meowed in agreement. He didn't like Fire world very much.

"Maybe you're right," Petra said appriating her friends helping her.

"Hm. Would you look at that. Sand." Ivor said as he looked down.

"It looks like some sort of road." Lukas said.

"Going to write about it in your little journal?" Ivor said.

"Yes... probably." Lukas said.

"Ha! A road! That means Civilization!" Jesse said glad that maybe petra was right after all. "It mean someone built it!"

"Looks like you might have been right, Petra!" Cassie told her as Petra rubbed her head emberresed.

"I think your right!" Lukas agreed.

"We're not gonna find out where it goes just standing around on it" Jesse said taking up leadership of the group. He is, after all, the leader of the current Order of the Stone.

"Looks like this canyon we're in is blocked at the end, so it's got to lead somewhere." Lukas said.

"Well, if I were Petra, here on my own, and saw a road... I'd probably follow it."

"Jesse's right," Petra said and she gestured with her arm. "Come one."

The 4 of them started following the sand trail in the desolate place.

"Sand. Clay. And more sand..." Jesse said as he looked around.

"Surprisingly, not very much Cacti." Lukas said.

Suddenly they all heard a noise. They all stopped and listened.

"Hey. What was that?" Jesse said as he saw a figure roam behind some rocks.

"Ha!" Petra exclaimed as she ran over to the noise. "There ARE people here!"

"Petra, wait!" Jesse yelled as she chased after her. Once he got close, he saw she was hidding behind some rock. "Petra?"

"Shh. Get down." She told him as he did as told and hide beside her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look," She pointed at a ... zombie?

"Whoa." Jesse was beyond surprised. what was a zombie doing in the middle of the day. And what was that thing on the back of it's head.

"right?"

"What in the world is that on the back of it's head?

"I don't know anything more then you do, pal." Petra said looking back a Jesse. "Maybe that's this world's 'thing'? Zombies and monsters come out in the day? Wouldn't be crazier the anything else we're seen."

"We should get a closer look. See what we can find out," Jesse told her.

"Works for me." Petra stood up and cracking her muscles. She pulled out her favorate weapon, Miss Butter, And went to attack the zombie, but it didn't die as easily like other zombies did.

"What the-?!" She yelled as the zombie went to attack her. "There's something weird about this zombie!"

While she kept attacking it, her sword was knocked back a little, and it sounded like the zombie was made of metal.

"I could actually use a hand here! This doesn't... make any sense!" she said as she kept attacking it.

"Don't worry, Petra. I've got your back!" Jesse said as he ran, flipped frontwards, and took out his sword. "This should be a piece of cake."

The sombie turned to him and he attacked it once, and the zombie still didn't seem to die. "Okay... Yeah, that... doesn't seem right."

"See? It's weird, right?" Petra said.

He tried to attack the zombie again, but instead, it attacked him first. Petra slashed the zombie, and it finally died.

"Oof! That was NOT the plan..." Jesse said as he stood up.

"I should hope not." Ivor said as he, Lukas, and Cassie walked over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Cassie asked as Petra helped Jesse bac onto his feet.

"It was just ONE zombie! What was the problem?" Ivor asked. They were the Order of the Stone! How can they not defeat 1 zombie!?

"Nuh-uh! That thing was like, 'Superzombie'! Stronger, tougher, faster." Petra told them. She was the toughest member of the Order, she could beat zombies with her eye's closed, but that zombie was no where near normal. "I hope there's nothing wrong with me..."

"Because, that would be really, really inconvenient."

"Definitely seems weird..." Lukas said.

"I don't know, Petra. Maybe you've lost a step." Jesse joked.

"Do I look any weaker to you?" Petra said as he punched him.

"No...Ow." Jesse said.

"It's nice to see you guys getting along again." Lukas said.

"Tell me about it you two are practically inseparable," Cassie smiled at them as Jesse and Petra blushed and took a step away from each other looking away.

"Although, if that one zombie was super strong, it'd be bad if there was a bunch of them..."Lukas said as suddenly a horde in a lined formation appeared.

"Yep. That seems about right." Petra said as they all took out thier swords and Cassie took out her axe with Winslow hissing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd really like to figure out a better way to handle these super zombies." Jesse said as he and everyone backed away.

The horde kept closing in on them until they reached the wall. Jesse readied his sword, and suddenly, they stopped.

"That... was unexpected." Lukas said.

"Did... WE do that?" Jesse said.

"With what? The power of our imaginations?!" Ivor said.

Lukas slowly walked up to one of the zombies, and poked it with his stone sword.

"Just, what on earth IS this thing?" Jesse said as he pointed at weird device ingrained in the zombie's head.

"Definitely seems redstone... ish, right?" Lukas said.

"Fascinating..." Ivor said as he walked up to one of the zombies.

Cassie walked around a super zombie staring at the device on the back of it's head, "I've never seen anything like this before, but it looks oudly familiar."

"Maybe these redstone things are what make the zombies so... blank." Jesse said.

"Makes sense to me." Lukas said as he was writing in his journal. "I'm starting to wonder if we should-" Lukas tried to say, but suddenly, the horde started to make a loud technical whirring noise. Everyone covered their ears, trying to block out the sound. "Augh! What... is that?!"

"It's like it's... in my head!" Ivor said shaking his head.

"I don't know WHAT they're doing exactly, but it is definitely time to get out of here!" Jesse said.

"Fine by me!" Lukas said.

Just as they started to sneak away when the noise stopped, the horde turned around, and started to walk away.

"They're leaving...? Just like that?" Ivor questioned.

"Atleast they stopped making that noise," Cassie said as she could still hear the ring in her ears.

"They're going back the way we came from." Petra said.

"This might sound crazy... but I feel like they're... trying to lead us somewhere." Lukas said.

"You're right. That DOES sound crazy." Petra said.

"It just... doesn't make any sense." Lukas said.

"I think Lukas might be right." Jesse said.

"Let's follow them. See where they go."

"So... let's get moving." Petra said as she walked ahead.

 **A few minutes later.**

The strange horde of zombies followed the sand trail and led The Order of the Stone to a canyon. They walked up some wooden stairs, and what they saw seemed to be a civilization, but with no people.

"I don't see any people... anywhere." Petra said.

"This architecture is fascinating. All sand and clay-based. It's awesome." Lukas said.

"Now you're acting like Ivor." Petra said.

"THAT I can agree on." Ivor said.

"What? I'm just giving an honest opinion." Lukas said.

"I've heard of quiet, but this is like MEGA quiet." Jesse said.

"Don't say that," Petra said. "It makes it sound like some horror movie where it's quiet at first then the killer surpises you."

"Cassie should be a pro at it then since she basically did that to us" Ivor joked

"I said I was sorry for that!" Cassie exclaimed. "How many times to I have to say it!?"

"Stay alert, and don't let your guard down for a second." Jesse said as he lead the other to investigate.

The shelters were a bit weird looking. Once again, a desolate place. Petra noticed some redstone under them.

"Hey! I told you guys they're be redstone." Petra said as she pointed at some redstone blocks.

"Nice!" Lukas said.

"Speaking of redstone... I'd like to investigate those... things on the back of the zombies' heads." Ivor said as he walked to a pen of super zombies

"Ooh, yeah, I want to see those too." Lukas said as he walked behind him.

"Same here!" Cassie said as she followed them.

Ivor went inside the pen, and observed one of the zombies. Then, he started pulling the devices off of it.

"Wait. What are you doing, Ivor?" Jesse asked.

"What's it look like? I'm going to rip out this redstone thing off of this zombie's head! For... science." Ivor said.

"They're sleeping, or something. It'll be easy."

"Ooh, let me try!" Jesse said, jumping in excitement.

"Oh. Well, if you insist." Ivor said, walking out of the way.

"Uh, Jesse. That seems a little dangerous, don't you think?" Petra asked worried about Jesse.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fine." Jesse said.

He started pulling the device on the zombie's head. It seemed like it was stuck on there, but after a lot of pulling, he got electrocuted.

"AAAH! It... shocked me!"

"Jesse, are you okay?" Petra asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, just a little... stung. Ugh." Jesse said.

"Yes, well... I guess we learned something new." Ivor said. "Looks like we can't remove it. Not with our bare hands, anyway!"

Then they noticed someone walking in a straight direction.

"Look! There's someone!" Jesse said.

"Think he's friendly?"

""Hello! ...Hel-lo?" he called out waving his arms.

"Hello? Nope. Nothing for me, either." Ivor said.

"Hmm... not exactly the friendly type, is he?" Jesse said.

"No, I guess not." Ivor said as he crossed his arms.

"Hang tight, you guys. I'm going to go... talk to him." Jesse said as he slowly walked away.

"Okay. Just... be careful." Petra said again worried for him.

She didn't know why she needed to worry though. He's Jesse. He defeated the Wither, Saved sky city, and turned Cassie from evil to good. He had always faced any challenge with only courage. So why?

"Yeah, I mean there's still a lot about this place we don't know." Lukas said.

"And, I'm not liking it so far." Petra said.

As Jesse explored around the place, he found an old-looking sign.

"Welcome to Crown Mesa. Population: 1,063." Jesse read. Jesse had looked around himself. The whole place looked like a wasteland. "Over a thousand people?! Not anymore, from the looks of it."


End file.
